Why me?
by Chrono4747
Summary: The rat tricked the cat. But what will happen if there was another animal that was tricked? And what will happen with the Sohmas, espeically Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki? And why is this Sohma's curse different then the others?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm so Happy! **Bounces off walls** I have a new idea for a story!

Kyo: **sweat drop** would you stop being so energetic?

Oh wait, that reminds me. I have to go outside to get my energy out. If I eat too much sugar I get hyper. When I get hyper, my white side of my personality changes to pink, which is a weird color, considering I hate it. When I get back, I will put my summary down. I'm so happy!

Kyo: **sweat drop** Fine. Let's go outside.

Yuki: Yes we will. I don't think Miss Aiko (that's my nickname, for everyone who doesn't know that) would be safe outside all by herself.

**Sweat drop** It's not dark out. But anyways, I will actually write the summary before I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo and Yuki; they are just living with me for a while.

Summary: "The rat tricked the cat…**again **with this nonsense," said a girl, ho was in the shadows. "They never mention about the dove who had asked the dragon where the banquet was being held. The dragon was jealous, so he said the banquet would be on the other side of the world. I flew as fast as I could to the other side. It took me days to get there. But I saw that there wasn't any banquet. They just completely forgot about me!" The girl walked out of the shadows. She looked around 16. "I will get that dragon. I will get revenge. The dove will be in the Zodiac, as I, Aiko Sohma, put the dove in the Chinese zodiac."

**Why me?**

Chapter 1

"I told you, I'm not stupid!" yelled Kyo.

"Well you sound like you are to me," said Yuki.

"Guys, we are here," said Tohru.

It was early November. The colorful leaves were starting to fall off of the amber trees. As the three reached the door, they heard a crash. They all looked confused. Then, a girl, around 16, ran out the door. She shouted," You better watch out Hatori, because one day, I will beat you!" She walked straight into Kyo.

The girl looked up. She saw Kyo looking down at her. She screamed and jumped back. She looked at herself, and saw she didn't transform.

The girl got up. "Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kyo, sounding a bit angry.

"Sorry about that. I'm Aiko Sohma," said the girl.

"You're a Sohma?" asked Tohru.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" asked Aiko.

"Oh. My name's Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Torhu.

"Oh. So you're Tohru? You are the one that I heard so much about. And who might you two be?" asked Aiko, looking at Yuki and Kyo.

"You don't need to know that," muttered Kyo.

"This is Kyo and Yuki," said Tohru.

"Kyo and Yuki…You possess the spirit of the rat and cat, right?" asked Aiko.

"Yes," said Yuki.

A chill went up her spine. "Ok then," said Aiko, her teeth clenching together to hide her anger. "I must go now."

Aiko walks away. Then, a small boom was heard. A dove flew up and onto a branch. A man looked around, wondering what happened. Then, he continued to walk.

"I wonder what that sound was?" asked Tohru.

"Oh. Aiko just transformed," said a voice from the doorway.

"Oh hello Hatori," said Tohru. "What do you mean by transform?"

Hatori sighed. "I haven't told you the story yet, have I?"

All three of them looked confused.

"Come inside," said Hatori.

"You already know about how the cat tricked the rat. Well there was another animal that was tricked. It was the dove. When the rat tricked the cat, the dragon tricked the dove. The dragon was jealous of the dove's beauty and loyal to others. So, the dragon tricked the dove, telling her that the banquet would be on the other side of the world. Dove thanked the dragon and the dove flew off. She flew for days, not knowing that the banquet was going on. She flew as fast as she could. When she suddenly found out that there wasn't any banquet on the other side of the world, she was really angry. She swore she would get revenge on the dragon, despite how small she was," said Hatori. "So that's why Aiko visited today. She wanted to get revenge, but failed."

The three understood now. Then a yell came from the front of the house. "You pervert!"

Shigure came running into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He looked really tired.

"What did you do this time, Shigure?" asked Hatori.

"Nothing," said Shigure.

"Yeah, and nothing is something," said Aiko, who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"How did you get in here?" asked Shigure.

"Let's just say, I 'flew' in here," said Aiko. "Now that we are done with our chat, I still haven't settled a score with you yet, Hatori!"

Hatori looked uninterested.

Aiko got mad. "Don't look uninterested. I still have a score to settle. I was on the other side of the world, so no one knew where I was. So, that's why everyone keeps talking about the cat and rat. They were near the banquet so they got to have a legend. But I was left out. When I beat you, I will become a true member and have my rightful place in this family. Not someone who was left out," yelled Aiko.

Everyone already heard that speech before. Kyo wanted to be in the Zodiac as much as she did.

"You don't have to yell about it," said Hatori.

"Don't yell! I should be yelling after what you did to-," yelled Aiko, but suddenly, a huge puff of smoke appeared, and a dove flew out of it.

"Wow. She's so beautiful!" replied Tohru.

"Well, thank you Tohru," said the dove, which was Aiko. "Now…where was I? Oh that's right."

Aiko flew straight at Hatori, but was caught by a hand.

"Let me go, Yuki," said Aiko, struggling to break free.

"If you don't hurt Hatori," said Yuki.

"Fine. But let me go, I'm going to transform in a few seconds," said Aiko.

Yuki let her go.

Aiko grabbed her clothes in her small beak and flew as fast as she could to an empty room. They could hear a small boom then they saw Aiko walk back out with her clothes on.

"I'm going to go," said Aiko. She walked out of the house.

"I thought for sure she would try and attack me again," said Hatori. "I wonder what must have changed her mind."

Aiko walked in to the park. "Why didn't I attack Hatori?" said Aiko.

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so glad. I finished with the chapter. If I get good reviews, I will put up my next chapter real soon.

Kyo: I don't think you will get good reviews.

Why is that?

Kyo: Because this chapter really sucked.

**Tears forming in eyes** Ok then, I won't type ever again. **Runs out of room crying**

Kyo: No wait…Aiko. **Sighs in defeat**

Yuki: You just made another girl cry.

Kyo: Shut up. I was just mad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm making a new chapter today.

Kyo: Whoopee for you…sarcastically

Be happier. Anyways, what is up? I'm going to write it right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo and Yuki; they are just living with me.

Chapter 2

There came a knock from the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," said Tohru, getting up.

She walked to the front door and opened it.

There stood a girl with blonde hair, stopping about mid back and had blue eyes. She was wearing a girl's school uniform.

"Oh hi Aiko."

"So, who's at the door?" asked Shigure from behind Tohru.

"Shigure!" yelled Aiko, through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" asked Shigure, smiling.

Aiko just was about to punch Shigure when she remembered why she was here. "Hey Tohru, can you, Yuki, and Kyo come with me to the festival?" asked Aiko. "I would like that."

"Sure," said Tohru. "First, I have to wake them up."

"Oh. Can I do that?" asked Aiko.

"If it is ok if you do?" asked Torhu.

"Sure," said Aiko.

"Ok then," said Tohru.

Aiko practically ran up the stairs. She had an evil glint in her eyes. She snuck into Kyo's room first. She was practically a slithering snake when she went into the room. She snuck up to Kyo's bed and then sat down next to it. (I can't stop laughing) Aiko put her face really close to Kyo, and just looked at his face. She waited.

Kyo opened his eyes a bit. He was really sleepy. He was suddenly full awake when a girl was really close to his face. He jumped up and was blushing.

Aiko smiled up at him.

"Oh, it's you," said Kyo, calming down a bit. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY! IT'S STILL 7:30 AM. IT'S NOT EVEN A SCHOOL DAY!"

"I wanted to invite you, Yuki, and Tohru to a festival. Want to come?" asked Aiko.

"Um sure," said Kyo.

"Ok then," said Aiko.

She hugged him and then let go and went out of the room.

Kyo blinked.

Aiko walked in the hallway headed for Yuki's room, but Yuki bumped into her.

Aiko was surrounded in smoke then a dove appeared from out of the smoke.

Aiko flies around and grabs clothes with her beak and flies into the closest doorway.

Aiko flew to the window and flew out of it.

She transformed just as she did that. Aiko fell in the tree outside and stopped to get dressed.

She climbed back up to the top of the tree and sat down. She was about to get out, but was stuck. Her shirt sleeve was caught. She tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge.

When she finally got it out, she fell and landed right on top of the roof. She was expecting a hard surface but it was soft.

"I didn't know that roofs can be soft," muttered Aiko.

"They aren't," growled an angry voice.

Aiko looked at a face. It was Kyo's, and he looked angry.

"Ah!" Yelled Aiko, jumping off of Kyo. "I'm so sorry!"

Aiko was about to get up, but tripped and fell back down on the roof. "Ow," muttered Aiko.

"You ok?" asked Kyo, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Aiko, as she held onto her ankle. 'Man, my ankle must have twisted when I tripped. But, it must be fine by now.' "I think I will be going now. Chao!" said Aiko.

She got up, and flinched in pain. She went to the ladder and climbed down. She was careful about her ankle. She got down. She walked away. Just as she walked away, a boy bumped into her and she transformed. The boy looked around, wondering who transformed? 'Oh well,' he thought.

The boy ran into Shigure's house and yelled, " Gumen Morjun!"

"Oh. Hello Momijii," said Tohru.

"Hi Torhu," said Momijii.

"What's the damn rabbit doing here?" asked a voice from the door.

"Oh, Gumen Morjun Kyo," said Momijii, happily.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyways, where's Aiko?" asked Kyo.

"Well isn't this a surprise? Kyo is wondering where the lovely house guest is? He must be worried," said Shigure.

Kyo had a tade pink on his cheeks.

"It's not like that, you stupid dog. Now shut up!" yelled Kyo, walking outside and slamming the door behind him.

The festival was tomorrow.

Tomorrow came by pretty quickly.

Aiko told them that she invited Kagura, Hatsuharu, and Momjii. Kyo flinched when he heard that Kagura and Hatsuharu were coming. She also told them to wear kimonos, since it was a Japan festival.

Aiko told them that she lived in Colorado, and has never been to a Japan festival. She just knew that you need to wear kimonos.

The next day, Aiko knocked on their door around noon.

Tohru opened the door. Aiko walked in, wearing a blood red kimono.

"Thanks Tohru," said Aiko.

Kyo and Yuki were sitting at the table, saying nothing. They were both wearing kimonos. Kyo had on reddish brownish kimono, Yuki had on a pastel blue kimono, and Tohru had on a pastel pink kimono.

Aiko eyes sparkled. "You all look so cute!" squealed Aiko.

They all blushed a bit.

"Let's get going," said Aiko.

Aiko walked out of the door, followed by Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

Soon they were at the festival.

Aiko smiled.

She ran around, trying to dodge the people.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru followed.

Kyo and Yuki tried dodging the girls.

Tohru was lagging behind because she kept saying excuse me when she had to pass someone to get to them.

Aiko looked back.

'Man, they ARE slow,' thought Aiko.

"Hi Aiko!" yelled a chirpier voice.

Aiko looked around then up to see a boy with blonde hair about to pounce on her.

Aiko moved to the side.

The boy fell to the ground. He sat up, and started to cry. "Wah! Aiko doesn't like me!" cried the boy.

"Momijii, you already know about my curse, so don't hug me," said Aiko.

Momijii stood up. "Ok then," said Momijii.

"Hello Yuki," said a voice from behind him. Yuki almost jumped in surprise. But, it was just Hatsuharu.

"Hello Haru," said Yuki.

"Wait…where's," begain Aiko, but what soon answered.

Kagura popped out of nowhere and jumped on Kyo, hugging him to death. Kyo gasped for air. Everyone was laughing.

Soon, everyone was on the grassy hill, watching the fireworks. Everyone was smiling until Aiko saw something in the sky. It was a black falcon.

Aiko got up and ran. Everyone was confused.

The first to run after her was Kyo.

Aiko was watching the falcon, going through the crowd.

Kyo was watching where Aiko was going, following her. But he got caught up in a large group. He tried to get free but couldn't.

Aiko kept running. She had to run up a long staircase that led up to a temple. Aiko stopped at the top, when an arm held out and the black falcon landed on it.

"What are you doing here…little brother?" asked Aiko.


End file.
